


Sinners & Signs

by demon_ducks (uruhead)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Apocalypse, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Swap, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Collars, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Humiliation, Knife Play, M/M, Multi, Pon Farr, Predator/Prey, Sex Tape, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Soulmates, Stuffing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/demon_ducks
Summary: Tumblr prompt drabbles. First chapter is the index.





	1. Index

  1. Index
  2. Dan/Arin - Car Sex
  3. Dan/Suzy - Knife Play (Ghoul Grumps AU)
  4. Brian/Danny - Body Swap (In Universe NSP)
  5. Dan/Suzy - Waking Up & Having Sex
  6. Brian/Danny - Dan Has a Vagina (In Universe NSP)
  7. Dan/Arin - Teacher/Student Kink
  8. Dan/Arin/Suzy - Wet Dream
  9. Holly/Dan - Size Queen
  10. Ross/Brian - Humiliation & Coming Untouched
  11. Holly/Suzy - Clothed Sex
  12. Brian/Danny - A/B/O (In Universe NSP)
  13. Brian/Arin - A/B/O
  14. Arin/Dan/Brian - First Time
  15. Arin/Ross - Stuffing
  16. Brian/Danny - Strange Alien Hunger Games (In Universe NSP)
  17. Brian/Danny - Soulmates AU (In Universe NSP)
  18. Dan/Danny - Sex Tape
  19. Suzy/Dan - End of the World
  20. Vernon/Jack - Pon Farr & Size Kink
  21. Dan/Arin - Tooth-Rottingly Sweet Fluff
  22. Brian/Danny - CPR (In Universe NSP)
  23. Dan/Arin - Fear of Water




	2. Dan/Arin - Car Sex

Dan laughed at the first mention of it, but when he saw how serious Arin looked from across the car, he went from his lazy one-handed driving to both hands at ten-and-two. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Dan breathed. “I’m too old. My back will give out.”

“It will not, you contort yourself into a fucking pretzel when you sleep,” Arin chided. He shifted his butt so that he was three-quarters facing Dan as they drove down the highway. “I’m serious. It’d be super hot if we just. Fucked. In this car.”

“In my car?”

“In your car. This car.”

“Right now?”

“Like on the side of the road or something,” Arin said with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh, good, because if you were suggesting road beej, I would decline. Too unsafe. I don’t even talk on the phone and drive unless it’s hands free.”  
The sun was setting in his rear view mirror, and he quickly lifted his hand in order to flip the mirror away. It would be romantic, however, just to kiss Arin in the light of the setting sun.

Arin looked unimpressed. This road trip was becoming a lot more uncomfortable the longer they were in the car together - Arin getting more personal with his questions (and suggestions) as well as his butt was becoming a part of the damn seat. He could use a good stretch.

“Next exit you see, I want you to take it, and I want you to drive into a parking lot where no one is near, and then we’re going to fuck in the back seat.”

“Pushy,” Dan giggled, but he could imagine it. He could imagine pushing up Arin’s shirt and grabbing onto the handle from the ceiling as he plowed his boyfriend into the door. He could already see the way Arin’s eyes would cast up at him, his cheeks red, his mouth open slightly. He hadn’t done that since he was in his mid-twenties. He could remember the girl he was with. Christ.

Arin snorted at the extended silence. “You’re like, half-mast already.”

Dan glared at him for a moment as he turned on his blinker pointedly. “Don’t point it out. I’m trying to think of where we can park.”

–

Maybe Arin hadn’t thought it through the entire way, one foot planted against the opposite door he was leaned against and the other thrown over Dan’s shoulder, bracing himself for each time his back was pressed uncomfortably against the arm rest in the door, BUT - there’s always a but - he was getting a damn good show watching the windows fog up in the northern Californian night, Dan’s silhouette glinting with sweat like stars as he leaned down and pressed kisses to his boyfriend’s face.

 

 


	3. Suzy/Dan - Knife Play

Suzy flipped the knife in her hand, over her knuckles, like some kind of mafia boss, and Dan immediately felt his stomach drop. He’d had some experience with some Bosses in the past, and not the good kind. He put his hand on his leg to stop it from jumping up and down nervously.

They had talked about this. Face your fear head on. It was okay, it wasn’t going to hurt, and as much as it scared him that he could be murdered with that silver blade (it wasn’t silver, it was just… it looked silver. He was fine!), it turned him the fuck on when a woman threatened him.

They even had a safeword!

He was sitting on a wooden chair in the kitchen with all the other lights in the house down, the only one on was the one above the sink. It gave everything a sharper edge, making Dan’s senses kick in rather than have them relaxed like they were used to being. He could see every edge of Suzy’s body in the dimness, seeing the sharp slip of the knife through the air and the same sharpness in her smile.

“Danny,” she cooed, stepping up to him and changing her grip once again so that the blade faced away from them. She stood between his knees. He felt more vulnerable than he had in decades.

“Ma'am,” he murmured back.

“You made my husband pretty sick last week,” she said, the knife glinting just like her grin.

“I-I-I didn’t mean to, that’s–I know that I did, but I…”

“ _But_  nothing.”

The knife was against his cheek, and Dan flinched as the cold steel pressed up against his orbital bone. He could feel the sharpness of it, like a snake coiled in striking pose.

Dan’s breath was fast as he cast his gaze down to the side, not daring to look his predator in the eyes. Not unless she asked.

“People get hurt when my husband is sick,” Suzy growled. She put the flat edge against his cheek instead, a chill running up his spine.

He let out a moan that sounded more like a candle flame being squelched, and his eyelashes fluttered as Suzy straddled his thighs, forcing them together. Jesus, was his dick hard.

Suzy looked contemplative, and she pressed the butt end of the knife beneath his chin, making him look up. “However, you’ve been so good. So, I’ll just make use of you in other ways.”

“Y-ye–”

Her hand wrapped itself up in his hair and yanked, and suddenly the knife was on his throat, pressing the unsharpened edge beneath his Adam’s apple.

He let out another pitiful sound, his hips twitching up and gripping onto his thighs as he felt his cock throb.

She leaned forward. Her eyes were filled with malicious intent.

“ _Capisce?_ ” she hissed.

“Yes, Ma'am.”

“Good boy.”

 

 


	4. Brian/Danny - Body Swap

_You should talk!_  Danny signed. It was strange to see his own body be so animated, Brian observed. Dan had removed the mask and was wearing something other than black, which made Brian want to strangle him a little more than usual.

Brian shook his head, however.  _It would be a breach of the ninja code._

_You broke the ninja code by leaving the Academy, just give it a shot._

This body was frailer, weaker, and Brian clenched his hands a few times, feeling the different sinew and muscles, the crack of his tendons over his prominent knuckles.

_How about we make it a bet? I bet I can make you scream my name._

Danny grinned, and Brian felt a shiver run up his spine at the way his face (his own face, mind you) split in such an unfamiliar way.  _And if you lose?_

_I won’t. But, hypothetically, if I lose, you can do whatever you want to my body. If I win, then I have the satisfaction of listening to your words in my beautiful voice. And I get to do whatever I want to this body._

Skeptical, but knowing that either way, Brian would get something he actually liked out of the deal, he nodded. 

_Deal._

–

“Oh, fuck, fuck–Danny, Danny, Danny!” Brian hissed, eyes actually crossing as he pulled at his new mop of hair, little zips of pleasure traveling down his spine. This body just wouldn’t shut up, it was impossible to put a fucking filter on this mouth.

Brian felt Dan’s tongue work harder along his asshole, and he let out a pathetic whimper that he had heard before, but not in such intimate proximity to his damn ears.

They’d gotten this body to cum twice already, and Danny had easily fucked him into the mattress so hard that Brian knew that Danny'as asshole would never be the same. Just wait until they switched bodies again.

 

 


	5. Dan/Suzy - Waking Up & Having Sex

Suzy blinked her eyes open, surprisingly awake for it being near 4 in the morning.

She was nestled against Dan’s chest, tucked under his arm. She glanced up, looking at his profile in the dim light from the window, smiling softly as her eyes traced the bridge of his nose and the sleepy purse of his lips.

His legs shifted, he smacked his lips, and Suzy let her eyes shift down.

His chest was rising up and down slowly, his stomach following the movement. And then there was his dick. Ah, yes. She was very familiar with his dick.

It was hard, tenting the blankets. She was just unable to keep herself from it.

Slowly, slowly, Suzy wrapped her hand around Dan’s length. He had always been such a light sleeper, being able to tell when Suzy’s breathing was labored because of her thyroid and being able to roll her onto her back or in a different position, but he seemed to be dead asleep.

She just felt the weight of it in her hand, enjoying how it felt and the softness of his skin. Suzy pulled her hand away and instead slid down his side, kissing his ribs along the way, in order to slide between his legs and take him into her mouth.

Danny jerked awake, eyes straining to focus as his hands went down to find Suzy’s wrists. “Hn– wha..?”

He lifted the blankets, seeing Suzy smiling coyly up at him as she stroked his cock.

“Well, hello,” he muttered blearily.

 

 


	6. Brian/Danny - Danny has a Vagina

“NINJA BRIAN!” Danny screamed, bursting in through the door with his tits out, hair in a mess, and spandex barely hanging onto his hips.

He was thin and wiry as always, but it was the fact that he was entirely more female looking. He had tits, was the thing. He had boobs. Breasts. Fun bags. Whatever you wanna call them.

They were small, proportionate to his body, and perky, with the nipples facing up. Brian had seen plenty of boobs like them, but they were different because they were on Mr. Danny Y. Sexbang himself.

“I HAVE A VAGINA.”

 _It seems so,_  Brian motioned with a small smirk.

“What do I do?! I can’t bang chicks in this body!”

_Technically, you could bang more chicks with this body than you could in your other body. Think of all the lesbians you could go to town on._

“NINJA BRIAN! You know that I identify as a male and that lesbians, though typically attracted to women with vaginas, are attracted to WOMEN, and women shouldn’t be determined by what’s in their PANTS! Also, YOU ARE COMPLETELY RIGHT, I could have hot lesbian sex and I didn’t even think about that.”

And then he was off, darting from the door and yanking his spandex up over his chest and over his shoulders.

…

He came running back, out of breath and taking off his spandex once more. “Wanna bang, first? I want to have one of those mythical rolling orgasms people always seem to talk about.”

_My pleasure._

 

 


	7. Dan/Arin - Teacher/Student Kink

Skirt hiked up to his waist, underwear around his thighs (stolen underwear from the dollar store, some cheap lacey shit that made his skin itch), and cock bouncing with his heartbeat, Arin blushed deep red. He could feel the heat in his cheeks seep back into his brain.

“Mr. Hanson, it looks to me that you’re getting a little embarrassed,” Mr. Avidan said softly, his hand smoothing over Arin’s ass.

They were behind a wall in Mr. Avidan’s classroom, out of sight from any windows or the door. Mr. Avidan was kneeling in front of Arin, hands easing up and down his thighs and over his rear.

Arin rolled his eyes and glared down at him. “You’re teasing me, of course I’m going to get embarrassed. You think I-I want to wear this skirt?”

“Considering you stole it from the locker rooms for this explicit purpose, yes.”

Dan stuck his tongue out and pressed it gently against the tip of Arin’s cock, kitten licking it so that it bobbed more than it was before.

“Fuck, Mr. Avidan. Just suck my dick, already.”

Arin gathered the skirt in one hand, supporting most of it with his forearm, before grabbing his cock and pushing his hips forward. He pressed the head of it into Dan’s mouth, sighing with the warmth of it. But Dan was quick and pushed Arin back - lightly, however, with very little strength behind it, but Arin obeyed nonetheless.

“What do you say? We don’t want you getting spoiled.” Dan tilted his head slightly, smirking.

Arin whined and bounced impatiently on his feet. “Please?”

“That’s a good girl.”

 

 


	8. Dan/Arin/Suzy - Wet Dream

Suzy was just too warm, she would realize later. With both her husband and her boyfriend on either side of her, wrapping their arms around her under a thick duvet, she was just way too warm, and that was probably what caused the wet dream to happen.

Not to mention the fact that they had great sex the night before, and this was just a continuation of that.

In her head, she was wrapped up in arms and arms and arms, most of them just… they were everywhere. They weren’t entirely arms, either, they were dream-arms, which meant particularly nothing. She was weightless, and she was being spread open.

Then Arin appeared, crawling up from the sea of arms and pressing his face between her legs, his hair long and his tongue slipping inside of her with such ease.

Her breasts were being played with, the long fingers and prominent knuckles obviously Danny’s, and she could feel his hair tickling her neck and shoulder.

“Oh… Oh, Arin,” she whispered, squirming. She panted and pressed her thighs together in her sleep, her hands curling into both Dan and Arin’s shirts. “Oh, Danny,” she hissed.

Arin’s dream cock slid inside of her, perfect and familiar, and she felt Dan’s hands slip down to her thighs, play with her clit.

She’d never had an orgasm in her sleep before, but this was about to do it.

“Suzy,” Arin murmured, and she shook slightly.

“Suzy, wake up!”

Her eyes shot open, her face warm and both Arin and Danny looking down at her with concern in their eyes.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked, hand pressed against her cheek. “You’re burning up, baby.”

She looked furious, sitting up and grabbing Arin’s head and forcing his face down into her lap. “I was having a great dream! You better make me cum at least twice before I fall back asleep, mister. You two, old man.”

“Yeouch,” Dan winced. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

 

 


	9. Holly/Dan - Size Queen

“You sure?” Danny asked, holding in his hand the dildo the size of a fucking juice bottle. (A little dramatic, but it was a large dildo. Maybe a little larger than he was.)

Holly nodded her head, leaning against the pillows with her thighs splayed. “Yeah, yeah. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Dan’s eyebrows went up to his hairline. “Uh, you could tear? You could not like it, or you could like… die. I don’t know. Bad shit could happen.”

She rolled her eyes and pressed her cold toes against his knee. “Come on. Look at how wet I am.”

For emphasis, she ran her fingers down her slit, the soft swish of wet flesh making Dan shiver and the hair on the back of his neck standing up. That had to be his favorite sound in the world behind Holly’s giggle.

“I’m not going to tear,” Holly said with an easy, reassuring smile. “I just want that in me… and your dick in me. That’s all.”

Dan still looked unsure, but they had done enough prep for this, Dan’s fingers still covered in a thin layer of water-based lubricant from playing with her ass for the past half hour. He swallowed and nodded his head. “Alright, alright. I’ll do it. But you have to tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Holly grinned, nuzzling herself back against her pile of pillows. “Sure. It won’t be, but sure.”

 

 


	10. Ross/Brian - Humiliation & Coming Untouched

“No,” Brian scoffed, glaring. His hands were bound behind his back, wrists tied together with the soft blue rope they had bought specifically for this purpose. The vibrator in his ass was just… buzzing. Lowly. It made him want to scream, but it wasn’t enough to make him feel any intense pleasure. “No, I’m not going to say that.”

Ross smirked and put his foot against Brian’s chest, pushing him down on the floor with some roughness. “Then you’re not going to cum.”

Brian scowled, watching as Ross spun the remote on his finger like a key ring. His face was red as he ground his teeth together and squeezed his fists shut a couple times. “I… I’m not gonna say it.”

“That’s your choice.” Ross stroked his own cock, humming and watching Brian below him. “Do I want to come on your face..? Or do I want to cum on your ass?”

Brian tapped his feet on the floor and squirmed.

“Come on,” Brian murmured.

“Then say it,” Ross grinned.

“It’s so dumb!” Brian argued, lurching up and glaring. “Pick something else.”

“No.”

Brian groaned, then dropped his head back on the floor. “I… I’m your butt-slut.”

“That’s a boy!” Ross cheered. The vibrator kicked up with a quick flick of Ross’ thumb, and Brian tensed and froze, eyes shutting tight. Ross moved his foot and dug his heel into Brian’s thigh, listening to him whimper and gasp.

Ross bent over, pressing his hand against Brian’s throat and smiling wickedly at him. “Good boy. My little slut.”

“Y-yes,” Brian hissed, and let out a strangled groan as he came, basically melting against the floor.

“Hmm… now, you never answered my question: where should I cum?”

 

 


	11. Holly/Suzy - Clothed Sex

Suzy’s breath came a little too fast for Holly’s comfort, not wanting her to hyperventilate, but damn was she beautiful when she was on the edge of cumming.

Holly removed the vibrator from between Suzy’s legs, watching her as she squeezed her thighs shut and whined, looking at Holly with a bitter scowl. “Come on,” she hissed. Suzy’s dress was pushed up as little as possible to let Holly under, her underwear barely pushed to the side, her heels clunky and knocking against the desk. Her makeup was flawless, as usual. She was fucking gorgeous.

“Oh, were you almost there?” Holly asked, feigning obliviousness.

Suzy rolled her eyes and growled, “Yes!”

“Well, let me get back to it, then.”

The vibrator came back, Holly’s hand sliding between her thighs and watching as Suzy shook apart, squirting against the vibrator only a few moments later and puddling beneath her and dripping onto the floor.

Her dress definitely needed to be washed, now.

 

 


	12. Brian/Danny - A/B/O

As much as Danny liked to claim otherwise, he was an Omega, and his Omega-y body had needs. The first day of his heats were always the worst. He wasn’t the sexy, smutty kind of Omega, he was a tired ball of frustration and sexual tension that would rather bite off someone’s dick than get fucked. He was sore and angry, and he knew that the only way it would help would to be knotted, but he was too much of a baby to let anyone get near him.

But Brian had ways.

The first day of Dan’s heat rolled around and he actually crawled, crawl-crawled, out of bed. He was on all fours as he covered himself with his robe and slugged himself to the kitchen for some tea.

 _Rough night?_  Brian asked, perched delicately on the counter top drinking his own morning concoction.

“Fuck you,” Danny hissed. He looked like a gremlin, sitting with his knees to his chest in the corner of the kitchen with his mug cupped firmly in his hands. His hair was a mess, too. His entire body throbbed. Even his throat felt swollen, and he was sure it was blotchy and red from the pheramones he was letting off in rolls.

Brian knelt down next to him and took the tea out of his hands, setting it on the counter.  _Go take a shower. I’ll be there in a minute._

“I’m not letting you… fuck me, Ninja Brian.” He glared up at the mug, just out of reach, as if willing it to come closer.

_I’m not going to unless you want me to. I’m telling you that you stink like a skunk that’s been fucked by a moose and rolled around in wolf shit._

“So… naturey?” Dan quiered.

_Sure. Go take a shower._

–

Dan was curled up in the same way in the bath as he was in the kitchen. The shower poured hot water over his head, and the entire bathroom smelled like a clusterfuck of hormones and artificial cherry conditioner - which it was incredibly hard to stink up a bathroom of the size that they had, but he was able to do it.

Brian pulled back a corner of the curtain and glanced inside, finding Danny with his head on his knees, arms wrapped aorund his shins. His thighs, neck, and stomach, what Brian could see of them, looked patchy-red and irritated, and he was sure that it wasn’t comfortable. It was only going to get worse if Dan just soaked in his own fluids.

Ninja Brian tapped gently on the wall to get Danny’s attention, telling him to stand up and wash himself thoroughly.

“I…” Danny swallowed and pet back his dripping hair. “I don’t want to.”

 _I’m not going to baby you,_  Ninja Brian warned.

“I’m not asking you to baby me. Just come in here and wash me.” Danny groused as he stepped beneath the water again, cupping his groin with a frustrated huff.

Before he knew it, Brian was stepping inside the bathtub with Danny, completely nude (and there will be a fic about his face and neck, it’s just being worked on so hold your fuckin’ panties, yo) and touching along his body with a soft sponge in his hands.

Dan’s breath was coming quick as Brian neared his groin, running his hands along the insides of his thighs to clear off any of the slick that had was there. Danny’s hands were on Brian’s shoulders to help him keep his balance.

“Aw, fuck,” Danny whined.

_What?_

“I… can you just…?”

Danny fumbled for Brian’s hand, pulling it up by the wrist to between his legs. Brian’s knuckles clumsily pressed against the swollen and sore labia there, making Danny shiver and face turn beet red. “Just a little, just to… I just…”

Brian twisted his hand and slid his finger along the slit there, glancing up at Danny as he seemed to curl over and place more of his weight on Brian’s shoulders.

Slick dripped down into Brian’s palm as he pressed a finger inside of Dan - sloooow, feeling the heat of it, abused. It reminded him of the heat that comes off of skin when it’s spanked. He was gentle pulling the first orgasm out of Danny, letting him all but throw himself over Brian’s shoulder with how much he was leaning on him.

 _Better?_ Brian asked, rinsing off his hand.

Danny nodded, breathless. “Yeah. Okay, yeah. I, uh… Do you..?”

Brian didn’t even grace him with a response, hoisting Danny over his shoulder and heading out of the bathroom.

“At least turn off the shower! Do you know how much it costs to send water this far into space?!”

 

 


	13. Brian/Arin - A/B/O

Brian pressed Arin’s head down into the mattress with force, making him stay down with a growl.

Arin hadn’t been stretched this far since Suzy had bought him that toy a couple years ago. Shame they had to throw it away. But this was a nice change in pace from his typical heats.

“I, uh,” Arin muttered, mouth open and drooling into the sheets, “I want more, please.”

“You get what I want to give you,” Brian said. His knot was… deep. Big. And stuck. Arin couldn’t form any real thoughts in his head besides that.

“Please?” Arin tried. He could basically hear Brian roll his tired eyes. They had been at this for a while. A couple days, actually.

He hated how sensitive his chest got when he was in a heat. He could feel Brian’s fingers pluck at a swollen nipple and he whimpered. “That’s all you get. You cum from this or you don’t cum at all.”

“Please, please,” he begged. “More, please.”

Brian’s hand was wide enough that he could grab all of Arin’s pec and squeeze, and Arin let out a sob as his stomach tightened and then snapped as his orgasm wracked through him.

 

 


	14. Arin/Dan/Brian - First Time

“Dude,” Danny laughed. They were both sitting on top of his legs like idiots.

“What?” they both replied. Brian was glancing over Arin’s shoulder, glaring down.

“It’s not my fault that this shit is hard to configure,” Arin grouched. “I’ve been in one threesome before, and it was with you and my wife. And I sat on the side.”

“Yeah, you were cuckin’ it pretty hard,” Dan giggled, putting his hands behind his head.

Brian sighed, “Maybe we should call this off.”

“What? No!” Arin turned and looked over his shoulder at Brian. “I’m hard as cement and you’re just saying fuck it? I want you to fuck me! I’ve wanted it ever since Danny told me that story!”

“We could spitroast you if you’re really feelin’ it,” Danny suggested. “Brian?”

“You told Arin?” Brian huffed.

Dan flinched slightly. “Alright, okay. No spitroasting. How about we… uh, like. Just talk this out.”

“Damnit, you two!”

 

 


	15. Arin/Ross - Stuffing

Arin slumped on the couch, running his hand along his cheek as he slowly chewed the bit of cheesecake that Ross was feeding him.

“I can’t eat any more, man,” he grunted, a small agonizing sound. “I’m gonna die. Or puke.”

“Come on, Arin!” Ross whined, scooting closer. He held up the fork with a hand hovering beneath it to catch any crumbs that decided to fall off.

“No, man,” he turned his head away and groaned. He put his hand on his stomach. “I get it, you’re like. Totally getting off on feeding me. But I really shouldn’t be eating this much. Think of my butthole later.”

“Arin! Holly won’t let me feed her like this. Come on. Just a little more. We’ve only got a couple bites left of the cheesecake, then I’ll jerk off on your stomach and make you eat it and then I’ll let you chill. Or puke. Whatever.”

Arin looked reluctant, but he leaned forward and took another bite, chewing slowly again. “You’re going to be tying back my hair and aiming my vomit into the toilet, I hope you know that.”

 

 


	16. Brian/Danny - Strange Alien Hunger Games

It wasn’t particularly a ‘sport’ so much as it was, like, a death match, but Danny definitely had disadvantages here. This was straight out of The Most Dangerous Game, so he didn’t know how these fucking aliens got a hold of that shit unless they somehow found an English textbook from 11th grade. Who knew. He wouldn’t put it past them.

This was straight up Bondage Hunger Games shit. Danny was in nothing but a blanket wrapped around his waist to protect his giblets and a thick, black metal collar around his throat that made it hard to look down without the edge of it cutting into his skin. They had put him in this kind of dome thing that had walls like 50 feet thick of some kind of impervious metal, and on the inside was a jungle of things that definitely wanted to kill him.

And Ninja Brian was after him. He always wanted to kill him, but more so now.

At first, they just tried to protest it out, playing cards that they had made out of leaves together, but the aliens had… they had done something to Brian. Injected him with something, possibly through the collar. It wasn’t good. His eyes were different, glazed over, and even more unfriendly than they usually were.

Danny had never been so scared for his life. He didn’t have anything to really protect himself from the environment other than the blanket, and he was so tired from running from his predator.

Ninja Brian was just… there. Suddenly. Danny ran straight into his chest, crunching his nose against Brian’s sternum and falling back into wet, gross leaves. He looked up at him, seeing the way that Brian just stared down at him.

Brian also had the collar, but he didn’t have the decency to take the damn blanket he was given, instead just free-balling it. (Brave, Danny amended, considering the amount of thorns could pop his balls like a fucking balloon.)

Dan started to push his heels into the dirt, backing up and chuckling nervously. “H-hey, Ninja Brian, why… why don’t we just, uh, sit down? Relax? We can just relax for a while, 'eyy, best friend? Best, uh… best buddy, ol’ pal?”

Brian stepped forward, directly onto Danny’s shin. He pinned it there and snapped his hand down to grab Dan’s hair, pulling him up.

“Oohhh, fuck,” Dan whimpered.“I, uh. I don’t suppose we could just have a nap or something first, right? A fair fight, or whatever.”

The next thing he knew, his mind went black.

–

Danny woke up in the med bay of the Tiem Musheen, body covered in bruises and brambles stuck in his hair, but he was safe. Brian sat across the room, passed out in a chair with the collars broken to pieces on the ground next to his feet.

He let out a sigh of relief and got up, getting some blankets and draping one over Ninja Brian to keep him warm. Instinctively, he leaned down and kissed his cheek, then wrapped himself up in the remaining blanket and went to go fly them back home.

SOMEONE had to take care of them, anyway.

 

 


	17. Brian/Danny - Soulmates AU

“So… we’re like…” Danny motioned between them.

Brian punched him so hard in the stomach he puked.

–

Ninja Brian didn’t have a soulmate. He was a lone wolf, and always would be, and that was that. Ninja Academy was the closest thing he had to a soulmate, and if anyone said otherwise–

“Dude, we should talk about this.”

The little red line that was somehow attached to him (that he tried hard to forget or just destroy all together) was bright and flaring, pointing directly at the victim of his next rage.

Danny Y. Sexbang was a fucking disgrace to the Academy. Nah, scratch that last part. He was just a disgrace. He wasn’t good at anything here! He couldn’t throw a ninja star, he didn’t know how to teleport, he couldn’t murder thoughtlessly, and he certainly didn’t get the whole “NO SPEAKING” thing. Ninja Brian was definitely pushing a line with the sign language.

No, he motioned, and walked away.

Danny followed him, still holding an ice bag against his stomach. “Dude,” he hissed, “dude, you feel it, too. You can see this shit this isn’t… this isn’t some magic fairy-tale kind of shit, we’re like. Soulmates or whatever.”

Brian’s shoulders were hitched up to his ears with fury.

“Think of what we could do! There’s all those rumors that you can, uh, like, hear your partner’s thoughts, or feel what they feel - think of the unstoppable duo we would be if we just joined up!”

Partner is a strong word. Brian turned and glared. He was ready to start stabbing if he had to. He wanted to, that’s for sure.

“We’d have to do some serious relationship Kegals, but I’m sure we could do it! I mean, you’re… okay, I guess. I mean, I’ve never seen you without clothes on, so I don’t know what that would be like.” Danny laughed, literally snorting, and Brian punched him in the face hard enough to make his nose crunch and bleed.

–

The next day Danny came up to him with two black eyes and gauze taped over his nose. “So,” he wheezed, “I mean.”

Brian pulled back his hand, making Danny flinch, face scrunching up and tiny, T-rex arms coming up to cover his tiny body.

Fuck.

That was cute.

Brian slowly put his hand down at his side, glaring. He wanted to burn holes in his fucking body with his eyes, or maybe just burn down the entire building.

Danny opened an eye and uncoiled himself cautiously, watching Brian with wonder in his eyes. “You didn’t… you didn’t hit me this time.”

Well, you’re persistent, so it seemed like that wasn’t working. Brian crossed his arms over his chest, looking impatient.

“I, uh… I. I wanted to. I wanted to see if I could move into your dorm. And get to know you. I mean, I just…”

Tapping his foot, Brian waited.

“I want to get to know you. I’ve always wanted to have a soulmate, ever since I was a kid. Ever since we bumped into one another, and this little…” he waved his hand through the red line that connected them, “laser-fuck here showed up, I’ve never been so happy in my life, man.”

I’m not going to be able to punch you forever, so pack your shit and go to the Receptionist. They’ll show you where my room is.

Dan’s eyes lit up as he thanked Brian profusely, and then ran with all of his gangly limbs toward where he had been staying.

–

Danny had another set of black eyes a week later when there were jock straps and G-strings hanging from their ceiling, air-drying like some kind of disgusting launderers.

 

 


	18. Dan/Danny - Sex Tape

“First person? Really?”

Dan’s face was the entire shot, grinning like an idiot and cheeks flushed. “Danny, come on,” he said, putting his hand over the lens, “This would be less awkward if we had my Grandma herself in here filming this. The camcorder is so clunky!”

“Leigh! It’s about the ambiance. We’ve got the candles, we’ve got the rose petals, now all I need to do is take video footage of your face while I’m fucking you in the butt.”

Dan snickered and snorted as Danny pulled back the camera and swatted his hands away.

“Danny, please,” Dan said, smirking. “We’d get better quality with a Go-Pro. We’ll have to dig up a VCR to get that thing on tape.”

Danny did something and Dan looked down, the smile on his mouth dropping as he bit his lip and groaned around it.

“There we go, baby,” Danny wheezed from behind the camera. “Yeah, so tight for Daddy…”

“Don’t fucking call yourself Daddy,” Dan huffed, but he was already dropping his head back and letting out a whimper.

The shot worked itself back, rather than having just Dan’s face in the shot, it had his entire torso. Legs bouncing slightly with each of Danny’s thrusts, his hands against his stomach, moving downwards. One of Danny’s hands came up and threaded their fingers together.

“Look at the camera for me, baby,” Danny whispered. Dan looked up, and Danny moaned, “I love it when you look me in the eye when we’re fucking, Leigh. You’re sexy as fuck.”

Dan’s eyes flicked away from the camera and he smiled sweetly, reaching at the lens. “Well, you’ll have to pay extra for a subscription for this little gem of a sex tape, because you’re definitely not getting a cum shot on camera.”

The scene went dark. “Come on, Leigh! I just–”

[End of recording.]

 

 


	19. Suzy/Dan - End of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide mention. Please be careful.

Suzy looked drained, staring out vacantly at the horizon, seeing the burning hellscape that they had left behind.

“Hey.”

She jumped, looking over her shoulder quick with wide eyes, but relaxed when she saw Dan’s soft eyes. It was like looking at a completely different person, his hair all chopped short and grime on his face. You could see the grey a little bit more now that there wasn’t all that hair in the way.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, squatting down next to her. “You just. You were zoning out pretty bad, and I wanted to make sure we weren’t losing you or something.”

His voice was more like a growl rather than the smooth tones he typically had before. Suzy had tears welling up in her eyes, but she squeezed them back and shook her head. “No, no, I’m fine. Thank you.”

Dan glanced back, seeing the others start to build up camp for the night. He shuffled back, away from where she was sitting. “It looks like Holly is ready to head in for the night. We’re going to get an early start tomorrow. Come away from the edge, we’ll make some dinner or something.”

Her legs were dangling precariously over the cliffside, but she hardly noticed. A wind blew by, as if in warning.

“Okay,” she muttered, getting up and following Dan back to the campfire. “I… I should check with Holly if she wants me to sleep, too, or take watch.”

“There’s plenty of people still up, and she’s taking second watch. Stay up with me, then we’ll sleep.”

Dan’s arm slung around her shoulder with a small smile, and she curled closer, holding his hand. He was wearing Arin’s ring, as much as it made her feel sick, but it was his last request that Dan take care of Suzy, and that Suzy take care of Dan.

The rings were just a reminder of that promise, now.

Suzy’s throat was closing up, like she were going to be sick or going to cry. It hadn’t been more than a month since then, but everything was still… awful. The dust wasn’t settling. In fact, it was just getting worse. Both out in the world, and in her, everything was getting worse.

“Suze,” Dan whispered, pulling her closer. He felt the shake in her shoulders. “Suzy, you need to calm down.”

Suzy bit down on her tongue, slouching over so that her arms were tucked tight to her chest. A couple people in their group were looking the opposite way, not wanting to invade their privacy, but Danny was never good at the whole comforting thing. At least, not in the way that Suzy was used to.

“Shh, shh, baby girl,” Danny soothed. He pet her hair out of her face and leaned over to look at her. Tears were dripping down her nose and cheeks, landing in a small puddle by her feet. “Ohh, sweetie. It’s alright, baby, let it out. No one’s going to judge you, we’re all settled in for the night. No one’s going to… yeah, baby girl. You’re alright. You’re okay.”

Suzy leaned heavily against Dan’s leg, just letting her tears drain, trying hard to refrain from sobbing loudly like her body was trying to make her do. She just sat there and shivered under Dan’s caring palm.

She wanted her husband back, she didn’t want her last memory of him to be sick and in bed, looking half-dead and looking at her with desperation in his eyes. She didn’t want to see him cock the gun, she didn’t–

She stood up with an urgency that startled most of the people around the bonfire, immediately starting to head back to the cliffside.

“Suzy?  _Suzy!_ ” Dan called, getting up after her.

All she could hear was the gunshot, all she could hear was the panic inside of her. She kept up the fast pace, jerking out of Dan’s attempts of grabbing her arms or her jacket. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her up, kicking and screaming.

“YOU’RE NOT HIM! YOU’RE NOT MY HUSBAND! YOU’RE- YOU’RE A FUCKING FAKE!”

Dan dragged her from the cliffside, around the camp, and threw her on the ground with a concerned growl of his own.

“You think I don’t know that? You think you’re the only one who lost people here?!”

Suzy stood up and pushed at his shoulders, making him stumble back. “Don’t yell at me!”

“I’LL YELL AT YOU IF IT MEANS YOU DON’T CHUCK YOURSELF OFF THE FUCKING CLIFF!”

Dan’s eyes were firey. Suzy had never heard him scream like that. His voice was scratchy, and he looked so furious. He was breathing hard, fists balled up in his shirt as he nervously shifted his weight on his feet.

Dan stepped forward and tapped her sternum with a ridgid finger. His teeth were bared as he hissed. “He wouldn’t want you to do that shit. He wouldn’t want you to throw your life away like that.”

“D-don’t… it’s, he would want me to be happy–” Suzy argued.

Dan cut her off with another look that could rival the fires behind them. “He would want you to fight! He would want you to fight perfect tooth over perfect nail until death came out and grabbed you by the ear. Then he would want you to kick death’s ass.”

Suzy’s tears were swelling down her face, but Dan was crying, too. Probably harder than she was. He hadn’t had a moment to properly vent until now. Dan was right, though. Arin wouldn’t want this for either of them. Arin would want them to sit down and talk it through, he would crack some stupid joke, and he would make sure that they would all be relaxed before coming to a peaceful, reasonable solution. She wished she had his patience.

“Well,” Suzy huffed, “he wouldn’t want you to be this upset over something that I tried to do. He wouldn’t want this,” she motioned to the ring on her finger, “to go to waste because of a mistake.”

Dan looked like he was going to deflate. His tears were dripping into his scruffy beard and he let out a soft, whimpering sob.

“It was a moment of weakness,” Suzy murmured. She lifted her hand and pressed it to Dan’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Danny.”

Dan cupped the back of her head and brought their foreheads together, crying so hard that his shoulders heaved with every breath.

“Don’t do that to me,” he sobbed. “Don’t… don’t leave me here. Please, Suze. I don’t want to lose another friend, I don’t want to break another promise.”

Suzy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tight against her, closing her eyes and letting them try to stop shivering before rejoining their friends.

 

 


	20. Vernon/Jack - Pon Farr & Size Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon is a space alien. Jack is his boyfriend. Vernon's body is... weird.

He could feel a small sweat break out over his forehead, his shoulders slumping and really sinking into his seat at his desk. Was it warm in here, or something? No, no, the AC was working, and it was being particularly nice to him, too.

Vernon wiped his brow with the back of his wrist, swallowing heavily and letting out a sigh. His mouth was dry. What the fuck?

He reached for his water bottle, not really looking in its direction, only to knock it over and onto the floor on the other side of his desk. “Oh, shoot.”

Suddenly, there was another person on the other side of th desk. Pretty eyes, dark hair, a smile that could burn up a sun - Jack. Ah, Jack.

Vernon enjoyed this planet for as long as he’d been on it. He’d enjoyed the weather changes, and the sun shine on his skin, and most of the people, too! There wasn’t a lot that he didn’t enjoy, actually. He found passions that were persuable (biking, woo!), friends who would listen to his plights, and a lover who was incredibly, sickeningly sweet. Not in that saccharine way, either - the Irish fucker decided that he was going to be sweeter than a delicious mimosa at Sunday brunch. He was grossly sweet.

It was ridiculous, really. He was just so nice. Jack brought in lunch for the two of them so they could head to a park and eat, he often had little notes waiting at Vernon’s desk that had incredibly nice things written on them, and he had even gone so far to drive them into Nevada so they could watch the stars in the desert. REALLY nice guy. Vernon was in love.

The only thing that Vernon DIDN’T like about Earth was that one Earth year was only about ¼th of the “years” his body clock ran off of.

Oh, right. That was a thing.

“Hey, sunshine,” Jack beamed down at him. He set down the water bottle right in front of Vernon, holding onto it until Vernon grabbed it himself. “You don’t look so hot. Or, too hot.”

Vernon’s mouth dropped open and he leaned his shoulders against the backrest of his chair. He tapped his feet on the ground impatiently, trying to remember if he had eaten something strange, maybe this WASN’T his internal clock deciding that NOW was the time to want to be little more than the equivelent of a coin slot for Jack’s dick.

“Uh.” Vernon’s mouth wasn’t working. He brought the water bottle to his mouth and slurped on it messily. Water dripped onto his shirt.

Jack looked really weirded out. “Do you… need a minute?”

Was Vernon melting in his seat? Was that a thing that was happening? Was he just getting so warm he was melting the seat of the chair to his clo– oh, no. Oh, no, no, no.

His body was dripping - like, in a way he never wanted to hear his mom talk about when he was young and still trying to understand what all of this meant.

Vernon forced his mouth to move. “I need a towel.”

“A towel? Wh–”

“Can you… wheel me to the bathroom. Just grab my chair and bring me to the bathroom. Or better, home. Just grab my chair and drag me home.”

Jack scoffed, “Like tie your chair to the back of my car and zip home real fast?” He walked around Vernon’s desk and grabbed the back of the chair, slowly bringing him around the office and into the back hallway where the bathroom was. “What’s all this about, Vern?”

“I, um. You know that thing, about where I’m from and all that?”

“Yeah, you’re a space alien. I think we had that covered. What about it?”

“Did you ever watch Star Trek?”

Jack wheeled him directly up to the door of the bathroom, a little quiet for a moment. “Do you have that pon farr thing? Like, fuck or die?”

Vernon’s face was bright red as he stood up on wobbly legs, the seat of his pants compeltely drenched and his chair probably in need of a thorough washing. Or just a new chair. Jack looked awed.

“Basically,” Vernon admitted. He waddled into the bathroom,  closing the door mostly behind him before sticking his head out. “Are you… able to come over tonight?”

“I’m sure Arin would allow you to go home if you’re going to die without a dick in you, Vern.”

Vernon looked at the ground and shuffled behind the door. “I wanted to quickly color correct the video for…”

“I’ll go start the car,” Jack chuckled, pushing Vernon’s head behind the door.

–

Vernon bit down hard on his knuckles as he bounced on Jack’s lap, trying to stifle the incredibly embarrassing noises that he was making. It didn’t matter if he was going through his version of pon farr or not, Jack always had a way of getting him to make terrible noises with the… well, motion of his ocean. As well as the size of the wave, christ.

Jack gripped his wrists and pulled his hands away from his mouth, thrusting his hips up in time with each sloppy drop from Vernon. Vernon could feel everything, the twitch of Jack’s heartbeat and the squeeze of his fingers. His eyes screwed shut and he let out a sob.

“Oh, fuck– I need…” Vernon cried, gasping and shivering. His orgasm built in his stomach, this intense feeling that he’d never really felt before. It was terrifying and uncomfortable in a sense that it didn’t really belong there, and it needed out. “Oh, fuck, fuck, Jack!”

“Come on, baby.” He ran his hands up along Vernon’s thighs, letting Vernon grab onto his shoulders and speed up, grinding his hips down until finally Vernon came on Jack’s shirt. Through, more like. There was a lot.

The strange, terrible feeling was gone for now. Vernon could still feel his body thrumming with tension, and he nervously shifted and fiddled with Jack’s sleeves. “I’m sorry, I…”

Jack was breathing heavy himself, smiling up at Vernon. His fingers gently slid up and down his spine. “Shush. You’re fine. Now, let’s get off the couch before we stain it any more than it already is, you little Twi'lek.”

“That’s Star _Wars_ , you goon!”


	21. Dan/Arin - Tooth-Rottingly Sweet Fluff

"This was... the worst idea on the planet," Dan giggled nervously, looking out over the sea with squinted eyes. The sun was setting, making the waves sparkle with magnificent oranges and yellows, colors that streaked the sky and clouds that looked like spun gold, but Dan could only think of the depths below them.

It might have only been 30 feet or so, but Dan was having none of it.

"Some people would argue that communism is the worst idea on the planet," Arin grinned. He poured some more sparkling juice into the flutes he had got them, handing one to Dan.

"Well, I disagree. This is definitely the worst idea on the planet."

"A date with your favorite boyfriend--"

" _Only_ boyfriend."

"-- on the beautiful Atlantic ocean during the sunset is a bad idea?"

Dan pushed Arin's knee with his own. "It's not the company I'm worried about, it's the whole... setting."

"A beautiful sunset on the horizon? A perfect day? A sailboat that I rented for us specifically and went to lessons and everything just so we could have a romantic evening alone less than a mile from shore?"

"Shore - shore, that's the thing. We're away from the shore. I like land, Arin!" Dan snorted and shook his head, wanting nothing more to put his feet on the sand and never look at the ocean again. "My big, floppy feet might be good for swimming, my own natural flippers, but I definitely enjoy solid ground."

"You're focusing on all the bad stuff," Arin hummed noncommittally. He took a sip of his juice and leaned back on his elbow, soaking up the last few rays of sunlight.

Dan looked out across the waters to the shore, seeing the city lights twinkling in the dimming air. He could feel the salt start to cake on his skin from the cresting waves that had sputtered up over the edge of the boat all day, and hear the fizzle of the sparkling juice that Arin had picked up from the store, and could still feel the fuzzy skin of the peaches that Arin had gotten them bristling faintly across his skin in his memory.

He had brought everything down to the wharf and drove Dan down there himself, got them onto a boat with a little fussing, and Dan was throwing little fits through-out the entire day because he was just a little out of his element.

Dan wasn't unsafe, he wasn't in danger, and he just... needed to breathe.

He sipped his own juice and scooted up next to Arin so that they were hip-to-hip. He leaned back, finding Arin's arm stretched out to pillow under his head, and lay there looking up at the stars as they slowly woke themselves up from the cover of the sun.

"Thank you," Dan whispered, and Arin smiled wide. He squeezed Dan's shoulders gently, then decided that dumping the entire glass of juice on Dan's shirt would be a great excuse to get him to take it off.


	22. Brian/Danny - CPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tiem Musheen gets hit.

Ninja Brian was quick on the draw for opening the bay door to the ship. The pilot's quarters had started on fire somehow, Danny swear he had heard a shot from somewhere, and then he was being dragged to the door without much preamble. Brian didn't even give him a thumbs-up or anything before he was being chucked out over the ocean.

It wasn't that long of a drop, but Dan hit the water hard enough to make him lose his breath. He had hit the water at an angle, his right side hurting bad. He would probably be bruised for a while.

Danny swam up to the surface, lungs desperate for air. He breached the water and gasped, hair in his face and spandex clinging desperately to his body, making it strange and uncomfortable to swim correctly, but he floated onto his back and tried his best to push his hair out of his eyes.

There was an island, a pictureqsue looking one that made Danny almost angry that it wasn't on a screensaver, and a smoking hole in the trees that must have been where the Tiem Musheen had crash-landed.

Where was Brian?

Fuck.

He swam as hard as he could to shore, finding himself there much faster than he thought he would have been, and then sprinting into the jungle.

"BRIAN!" he screamed. There were trails of flames on the ground, deep gashes in the dirt and sand where Danny could recognize which parts of the ship had dragged through it. He had built the thing, after all.

He was out of breath by the time he got to the ship, seeing it crushed against a large, rocky hill, billowing out black smoke and leaking from the back a thick, whiteish ooze. As much as it pained him to see his creation destroyed, his main focus was Brian.

"B-BRIAN!" he called again. He jogged through the smoke and hopped over collapsed trees, finding Brian face-down about 20 feet from the bay door, black clothes covered in smouldering ash.

"Brian! Ninja Brian, no!"

Danny dropped down to his knees and rolled Brian over desperately, putting his head down to Brian's chest and hearing... nothing.

No heartbeat, no breathing, nothing. Panic surged through Danny faster than electricity, leaving him shaking. 

"Nonononono!"

Dan pulled away Brian's mask and leaned down, ear hovering over Brian's mouth to try to feel for any breathing. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe the water was still in his ears. If he could feel breath, he could...

There wasn't any. Fuck. Fuck!

He put his hands over Brian's sternum, pushing down hard and quick. CPR, CPR, that's what it was. Whatever that stood for. His head couldn't wrap around anything that would have been _right,_ so instead he started to think of jokes to cheer Brian up with when he woke up. Because he _would_ wake up. That wasn't an option.

Cock Pussy Retreat. Coitus Participation Reward. Cuckholding Prison Rehabilitation. Something, something!

Danny put his mouth against Brian's, closing off his nose and breathing. This was part of CPR, right? The real thing, not any of the jokes. He could feel Brian's chest rising under his hand where it rested, could taste smoke in his mouth, and the tiny smile that graced Brian's face.

Wait.

Smiles weren't part of CPR.

Danny's eyes were wet with tears when he pulled back, seeing Brian grinning up at him like a... a jerk. A straight fucking jerk.

 _If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask,_ Brian signed.

Dan's face was red and his shoulders hitched up to his ears. He was still soaking wet from the sea he was unceremoniously dunked into, and Brian looked fine for the most part.

"Do you think this is a joke, Ninja Brian!? I was genuinely worried for you!"

Brian smiled and sat up, looking over at the Tiem Musheen. _The CPR part was all for fun and games, but the ship is actually not okay. I think we might have been blown out of the sky._

Dan couldn’t miss this opportunity, even if he was livid. "Definitely not like being blown _in_ the sky, eh?"

Brian hit him.


	23. Dan/Arin - Fear of Water

"There aren't any sharks in this one," Arin cajoled. His feet were in the water, smiling and holding his hands out for Dan to join him. "It's all blocked off, so the worst you're going to get is some seeweed stuck on your foot."

"And then it'll wrap around my foot, drag me under, and I'll never been seen again! Great. Glad we had this adventure, time to go home."

Dan took three steps back from the water's edge, arms wrapped protectively around himself.

"Dan! I told you, we're not going home until you come in the water at least once with me. You've been toasting in the sun all day."

He shuffled in his sandals, looking at the sand to not step on any hermits or shells. Or urchins. Or whatever sea monster decided to scrape itself from the depths. "And, thankfully, some brilliant person out there created sunscreen so that I don't turn red as a boiling lobster as I _don't_ go in the water."

Arin dropped his hands, furrowing his brow.

"Please?"

Fuck. Dan's only weakness.

"For me?" Arin muttered.

"Enough with the guilt-tripping! I'll... I'll try! But if anything touches me out there that isn't water or you, I'm going to cry, and you're going to have to explain to everyone on this beach why there's a giant shit trail from here to the car when you're carrying me back there."

Arin looked empathetic with a small smile, but held out his hands again. He didn't have any snide remark or stupid joke, only waiting for Dan to tip-toe his way to the edge and lean precariously forward to hold onto Arin's hands, feet still out of the water.

"I hate this," Dan grumbled.

The first step was cold and sent shivers up his leg. Warning signs went off in his head, but he looked up at Arin, meeting his eyes, and was able to tune them out. Arin was there. He'd, like, punch away any of the gross sea monsters. No problem, right?

Soon enough, he was waist-deep in the water, Arin holding him to his chest as they stood not 30 feet out from the shore. The water lapped at Arin's back, coming around him to gently nudge at Dan's hips. It made them sway back and forth with each drag and pull of the waves, and it was... very relaxing. Arin's chin was rested on the top of his, their knees bumped together, Arin's chest was soft under his fingers... yeah. Yeah, he could see the appeal in this.


End file.
